In 2014, I became the Clinical Director of the Women's Malignancies Branch. We are currently in the process of analyzing specimens and data from clinical trials 07C0058 - Bevacizumab and Sorafenib phase 2 in ovarian cancer; and 09-C-0019 phase 1 study of bevacizumab and dasatinib. In 2016 we published the results of clinical trial 12C0191 - SMAC-mimetic birinapant phase 2 in ovarian cancer. Study 09C0019 - Bevacizumab and Dasatinib phase 1 trial is closed to accrual but has 1 patient in follow up. A blood collection study 14-C-0056 closed; in its place, we opened 17-C-0100 to collect blood and effusions (pleural and peritoneal) from patients with cancer enrolled on other protocols at the NCI. An ongoing treatment trial, 17-C-0011, will test the safety of administering autologous monocytes stimulated with both interferon alpha and gamma into the peritoneal cavity of women with ovarian cancer. Additional clinical trials are under development at the concept stage or are under review by IRB. Within the WMB, I collaborate with Jung-min Lee and Stan Lipkowitz as Associate Investigator on several other clinical trials.